An enchanted tale
by A single star
Summary: Emma and Baelfire grew up together in the Enchanted forest but one task which risks their lives stops them from seeing each other. But will that be enough to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a story set in the Enchanted forest the curse never happened. Thank you Alicia for this idea and your support I hope you all enjoy. I don't own anything. **

Ten years ago

"Wait! Wait! The boy shouted struggling to keep up and feeling tired already. The blonde haired girl giggled and stopped beside an apple tree, which sat up at the top of a hill.

"I was told that if you come up here at the right time you can see the fairies at work". The dark haired boy pulled a funny face and flopped down on the floor.

"Emma". He moaned taking one of the apples off the ground. The girl known as Emma didn't answer him instead she began to climb the tree to get a better view.

"Bae come and see this it's amazing". The boy looked up and rolled up his sleeves ready to attempt to climb the tree. As he began to climb the wind swirled the leaves around the bottom of the tree and the air turned cold. Emma grabbed hold of the branch and held tight when she noticed someone appear at the bottom of the tree in a green cape.

"Hello children". The woman looked up and smiled sweetly she held a basket in her hand.

"Who are you? Baelfire shouted nearly slipping off the branch he was holding onto.

"Oh just someone passing by". She picked up an apple and placed it into her basket. "Do you children like candy? A crack sounded in the branch that was holding Emma and before she could respond it snapped. She let out a scream but found herself instead of hitting the ground floated down and landed beside the woman.

"How did you do that? The woman smiled and tapped her nose.

"My child there is many secrets you do not know but it is for your own safety. Now where were we? Emma looked the woman up and down she looked to nicely dressed for a peasant her clothes were completely black and clean. "Oh yes, would you children be able to do something very important for me? The woman was finding it very hard to keep her patients at the children she despised the little beasts. She knew exactly whose children they were that is why she had chosen them.

"But why should we help you? Baelfire jumped down from the tree and landed next to Emma perfectly.

"Because I can give you enough candy that it'll make you sick". Both children licked their lips excited at the though of candy. "So you will do this task for me? The boy stepped forward nodding but Emma hesitated unsure if she should go through with this. "What ever is the matter dear? The woman placed her hand on the girls shoulder as a form of comfort. "I am not a stranger I knew your mother a very long time ago. Now what I want you both to do is retrieve a script for me". They listened carefully and nodded happily eager to please this woman. "I will show you to the cave but from then on I am afraid you shall be alone". The two children followed behind the cloaked woman as she led them back into the woods. Emma pulled her own cloak around her shoulders feeling slightly nervous.

"I don't think we should do this imagine if our parents found out". Baelfire shrugged not concerned about what his papa would think.

"They will never know". Emma wrapped her arms around herself and carried on walking in silence until they eventually came to a stop. A rocky surface stood before them indicating no cave or entrance to one. The woman stepped forward and placed the palm of her hand on the rock mumbling a couple of words. Just then the surface began to part revealing darkness. She stepped aside and motioned with her hands to go forward.

"Be very carefully sometimes the walls have eyes". Emma shivered and stepped into the cave along with Baelfire. "I will meet you back here in a couple of hours". The woman handed them a thick bit of wood with fabric wrapped around so the flame could burn. Emma took the touch and looked around trying to stop her teeth chattering.

All she had wanted was to go and see the fairies at work, what had she done. She had also lied to her parents and told them she was going to find some flowers for a project a teacher had mentioned. Baelfire gently took her hand sensing her discomfort.

"It's going to be fine see nothings happened". Suddenly a screeching nose sounded and echoed off the walls causing the two children to panic. Emma dropped the touch and ran the way they had came in finding the way blocked off. She banged her palms down on the hard rock.

"She's trapped us". Baelfire picked up the fallen touch and waved it about in front of him trying to scare the creature away.

"We have to find what she was looking for it's our only way out of here". Emma calmed down and took deep breaths turning back towards her friend. She took his hand and they moved deeper into the cave. Emma looked around and tried not to scream when she saw huge shadowy things hanging off the ceiling of the cave. What she didn't see was a huge rock in front of her and ended up tripping over. Emma lay on the floor holding her ankle afraid she might of woken the beasts. She wished she hadn't listened to Bae now about coming here with that woman.

"Are you okay? Baelfire crouched down beside her a concerned look on his little face.

"I think so but we have to go before we wake them up". Emma pointed to the creatures hanging from the ceiling and he gasped in shock. She quickly got to her feet trying to ignore the shooting pain in her ankle. Both children walked a while loner until they came to a dip in the cave and two passageways.

"Lets go left it looks safer". Emma nodded in agreement and followed him. As they continued to walk she noticed strange marks on the walls and a few bones were scattered along the floor. When the path came to an end there was a shrine in front of them with candles flickering in the slightly breeze.

Baelfire rushed forward ignoring the writing and picked up the stone that lay on a bed of silky cloth. Emma watched from afar fearing what might come next and she didn't have to wait long. A loud shrilly screech filled the air followed by the whole cave shaking.

"We have to go". She grabbed his hand and they both ran the way they had come hoping that the door had once again been opened. Emma screamed when one of the creatures swooped down and dug its claws into her back leaving a long bloody mark. Luckily Baelfire held up the touch and burnt the huge bat scaring it away for a few minutes. When they reached the entrance both children banged their palms down on the wall.

"Let us out! But it was to late the bats had followed them and was advancing on both children quickly. Emma slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees closing her eyes. This was it she thought as she felt the draft from the bats wings. But nothing happened she opened her eyes to see daylight once again. The woman stood over her with a sweet smile on her face.

"Did you find it? Emma looked around feeling disorientated she caught sight of Baelfire in a heap on the floor. He moved slightly and uncurled himself form the ball dropping the stone in the process. The woman moved forward and picked up the stone quickly placing it out of sight when a puff of smoke appeared.

"Well well well what do we have here"? Emma scrambled over to Baelfire and took his hand.

"I was just leaving". A man appeared with scaly skin and a strange creepy smile.

"Papa". Baelfire jumped to his feet and ran to the man happy to see him.

"Now your majesty what would you want with these children? The woman moved forward she wore a challenging smile.

"That does not concern you, I have what I want and now I shall go". Rumplestiltskin stepped in front of the former queen blocking her exit.

"It concerns me when it is my child and I do not think the king and queen would be to pleased about you using their daughter now dearie". She made a disgusted noise and moved her cloak away from her arms.

"What do you want? Rumplestiltskin smiled widely and held up a finger.

"I wish to know what you desired so much in that cave". Regina took the stone from her pocket and held it out in her palm.

"It is simply a stone that is all you need to know". The man shook his head trying not to bounce on the spot with excitement.

"That just so happens to be a spell a very powerful one at that". Regina bored with the conversation already stepped around him and made her way back to the road.

"I would be very careful dearie if that spell is uncovered it would be tragic". But the words fell on unheard ears she had already disappeared.

Emma and Baelfire watched curiously from where they now stood. "Lets go". Rumplestiltskin wandered off in the opposite direction to the former queen. He whistled a tune as they walked but never addressed the two children. When they reached the village Rumple led the princess up to the gate where the king stood.

"We will always be friends no matter". Emma whispered before Baelfire was sent away. She watched them go feeling dread in her heart and a sinking feeling.

"You told lies today one that could of cost your life. I want you to go to your room and think about this". The princess nodded and walked slowly passed the king. "And I do not want you to see that boy again he is nothing but trouble".

That night Emma sat by the window of her room with tears trickling down her cheeks. What had she done? She had lost her only friend no one understood her like him. They all saw her as a princess but Bae treated her like a normal girl. She then decided that nothing was going to stop her from seeing him not even her father's rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stared out of her window at the blue sky it was certainly going to be a long day today. She had told her parents a number of times that she wasn't ready for all this but they simply brushed her off saying she was a princess. A great ball was to be held today marking the coming of age of the princess and her birthday. Emma hated when all the attention was turned on her she much rather be blending in with the crowd.

Letting out a very long sigh she picked up a flower that had been left outside her door, it was a red rose. Emma had an inkling who the flower was off which made her blush deep red. It had all started when she was seven and wandering out in the fields looking for flowers.

Emma had become lost knowing she wasn't meant to wander off from her parents who were busy with some business in a local town. They hadn't noticed which made it easier for her to slip away feeling bored.

Emma had decided to look for some wild flowers to maybe cheer them up because being royals had really taken its toll on them the past couple of months and it was beginning to affect the family. There had been a lot of disagreements and arguments of late between the king and queen. Plus she was very upset because these days her parents rarely spent time with her. Emma let out a long sigh holding her hand out so it touched the top of the long blades of grass. She came to a stop in front of a tall tree that looked weathered and very old.

What Emma didn't notice was a little boy sat the other side with a sack in his hand. She looked up at the branches amazed at how they forked out in different directions and how the leaves would drift down towards the floor. Emma crouched down and picked up one of the fallen apple but stopped when she heard someone shout ow. She quickly jumped up and looked around slightly scared catching sight of a boy.

"Hello? The young boy looked up quickly with one hand still rubbing his head.

"Who are you? Emma pulled her cloak around her shoulders not sure whether to trust this boy. He looked like most boys in the village with dirty torn clothes. Her father was always telling her to be careful of them encase they tried to trick her or steal.

"I'm Emma." She smiled politely never forgetting her manner. The boy stood throwing a sack over his shoulder as if planning a trip."Are you going somewhere?" Emma nodded to the sack not wanting to seem like she was being noisy.

"No. I mean yes it's none of your business." He snapped marching passed her. She watched him feeling slightly hurt but kept her facial expression natural. The boy walked a little bit then turned around with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's a long story why I'm leaving but I know I have too." Emma nodded and smiled warmly at him. "I'm Baelfire but you can call me Bae." She held out an apple to him which he gladly except and took a seat underneath the tree.

"Why are you leaving?" Bae though long and hard about it not sure how much he could tell her without putting her at risk. She looked clean and tidy in her silky dress and long braided hair. Was she apart of the royal family? It had crossed his mind when he had first seen her. But Bae didn't want to be rude by asking.

"My papa since he gained all this power it has changed him". Emma bit into the red apple and listened to his story carefully taking it all in with interested. And by the time he had finished she never judged but instead gave him a hug and promised to be a friend as long as he stayed.

Since that day Emma had found herself sneaking out the palace whenever she got the chance just so they could see each other. They had grown close sharing everything the best of friends throughout childhood.

Emma wandered out onto her balcony still with the flower in her hand. She would never admit it to anyone but she was starting to have strong feelings about him. Even though ten years ago her father had banned her from ever seeing him again they still found ways. Oh yes she wasn't letting go of her only friend that easily. Emma smiled looking out over the land one day all this would be hers something she wasn't sure she was ready for. Her father was planning on going through it all with her one day soon.

She loved her father very much but sometimes he could be a bit over baring and scare her with his future plans for her, it was like she had no say in the matter. Just then a light knock could be heard on her door then her mother appeared with a soft smile.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Emma placed the rose down and stood quickly not wanting her mother to ask questions about it.

"Not really." Snow White walked across the room making sure to stop at the large wardrobe where the dress for that night hung.

"Oh Emma it's going to be perfect and you are going to look so beautiful." She resisted the urge to cringe at her mother's comment mainly because Snow always so the lighter side to things.

"And who knows you could meet the perfect prince." Emma rolled her eyes she only had heart set on one boy and somehow she didn't think her parents would agree. She briefly wondered if Bae would be there tonight to make it all seem better.

"Are you done planning my future yet?" Snow came out of her dream state and rushed over to Emma taking her hands.

"I'm sorry if things seem a little over the top but I just want it to be special you have become of age". She bit her tongue trying hard not to say some sarcastic comment.

"Okay well I better go and check on things I have left your father in charge." Snow let out a laugh then took off back across the room towards the door. Emma smiled and waited until her mother had disappeared before letting out a breath she never knew she was holding in. She picked up the fallen rose off the floor and walked across the room towards her door wondering if anyone will stop and question her about where she is going. But as it came luck was on her side and she wasn't stopped by anyone therefore making it out to the garden.

Emma walked swiftly to the edge of the garden were a hedge stood and managed to slip behind it going into some woods. She pulled up her hood so nobody reconised her and waited patiently hoping he would come. Moment later there was a rustle and Bae appeared looking slightly tired from running there.

"You came?" Emma smiled widely feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"I did but I cannot stay long because papa will be back soon". She nodded and placed both of her hands in front of her.

"Will you be able to come tonight?" Bae smiled taking both of her hands in his.

"I would not miss it for the world." Emma grinned feeling her heart beat quicken when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I will see you there." Baelfire let go of her hand and turned jogged off back into the woods. Emma felt sad that they couldn't have had longer but glad that they had at leas seen each other until the ball.

For the remainder of the day Emma tried to keep her mind occupied by reading a few books. As the clock struck seven Emma was commanded to change for the big event. She huffed and puffed but eventually managed to get into the big dress it was something she wasn't quite used too. It wasn't long before the door opened and Snow entered. She let out a loud gasp and took her hands a proud smile on her face.

"You are differently going to meet the one tonight I can feel it." Emma stepped away just wanting to get this over with. "Shall we go? Snow didn't wait for her to respond she was already throwing the door open and leading her down the corridor towards the ballroom. Emma stopped at the doors along side her mother as the music began to play in the room. As the band continued to play her father introduced her into the room and immediately she was swept onto the dance floor. The people clapped as father and daughter moved gracefully around the floor.

Snow watched proudly from her seat feeling her heart swell at the sight before her. As a new song began the people joined the two royals on the dance floor. Emma looked around the room trying to spot the one person she was hoping would be there. She tried not to let sadness fill her and faked a smile to most people who passed by. There had to be a reason he hadn't showed, maybe his father had found out.

Emma glanced around the room and caught sight of someone waving at her. She smiled and lifted up the bottom of her dress so she could hurry towards him.

"I'm sorry." Baelfire whispered pecking her on the cheek. "You look more beautiful then ever." Emma looked around to see if anyone had noticed then slipped her hand in his pulling him towards the glass doors that led outside. They walked out into the warm night air and immediately Bae placed his arm around her and they began to dance. And they never stopped until the orchestra played the last song and people were beginning to leave. Baelfire pulled her into his arms and leaned down connecting their lips for the first time.

Emma felt like she could melt this was what she had been waiting for and it had made her night even more special. When he pulled away a look of love was in his eyes one she hadn't seen before. But just as the moment was perfect it was over in a second because someone was calling out her name. Baelfire pecked her on the lips then took off scared of getting caught.


	3. Chapter 3

As winter came a thick blanket of snow covered the kingdom. Christmas was fast approaching and a lot still needed to be done. Snow White had arranged for they're to be a big winter ball where all the people in the kingdom was invited. Emma of course had hated the idea she wasn't to keen on dancing and dressing up for balls. She had seen Baelfire a couple of times after her birthday ball but very briefly but she knew she was falling in love pretty hard.

Everything just felt so natural when they were together like she could tell him anything the words just seemed to flow. Emma wandered out of her room and down the long halls to where she knew her parents wanted to speak to her.

She felt slightly nervous because the only times her parents asked her to the main hall was when she was in trouble. Emma stopped at the door and the guards pulled open the door revealing the round table in which business is discussed at. She walked inside to be greeted by Snow who had a warm smile on her face.

"Emma." She rushed over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "We have some great news." Emma smiled and looked up at her mother curiously. That didn't stop the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"There's this prince we would like you to meet he could be a good suitor for you." Charming came to stand beside his wife with a smile on his face hoping that his daughter would agree. But all Emma could think about was what this would mean for her and Baelfire she couldn't see herself with anybody else. Snow waited patiently for her response but nothing came which made her frown.

"This is your chance at true love and a happy ending." Emma stepped away from her embrace trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. She didn't want her parents to see her crying because then to many questions would be asked and they couldn't know about Baelfire.

"I though you would want that?" Snow reached her hand out to Emma as she saw her sad look. "I know that look there is somebody else, you already have someone." Charming placed a hand on his wives arm trying to calm her down slightly. Emma edged away from them towards the door hoping to make a quick escape.

"I still think you should meet this prince." As she reached the door Emma quickly turned around picking up the bottom of her dress and making a dash for it. She knew many secret ways out of the castle down to her exploring as a child. Emma hurried down the long corridor and stopped at one of the many huge painting on the wall she waited for a couple of guards to pass then lifted the bottom of the frame.

It revealed steps down into darkness but she didn't care. Emma took a deep breath and stepped inside letting the bottom of the painting slam shut behind her causing her to feel around in the darkness. As a child she had used this passageway a number of times to escape the castle and her many duties as a princess. Emma placed both hands flat on the wall and moved slowly down the steps until eventually she saw the daylight.

She was hoping that Baelfire would be around in their usual meeting place. Pushing the grating up and crouching down Emma made her way out into the cold weather. She wished she had maybe gone back and retrieved her cloak from her chambers before coming outside.

But Emma knew there was no going back now her mother could already be looking for her. She ran carefully across the snowy crowd and into the woods. Under the cover of the tree's Emma slowed to a walk and wrapped her arms around herself shivering slightly. It wasn't long before she found the fallen tree were they usually met and took a seat waiting patiently.

The more she sat and though about everything the more she found herself upset. She couldn't understand why her parents wanted to betrothed her to some prince she barely knew. Emma knew in her heart who she wanted to be with whether her parents approved or not. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her quickly looking around Baelfire was stood with logs in his arms.

"Emma?" His face broke out into a smile as he dropped the logs and ran towards her.

"What's the matter?" Emma looked down at the ground feeling tears prick her eyes once again. Baelfire reached up his hand and cupped her cheek gently spotting tear trails down her face."My parents want me to meet some prince." Emma all but whispered afraid of what he might say or think.

"Then why don't we run away that way we can be together without any parents interfering." She looked up at him feeling quite shocked, could she really run away from everything with him? "It is the only way." He gently leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Emma felt her heart flutter at his gently touch, maybe everything would be okay.

"Lets do it." She smiled up at him and took his hand.

"It is nearly night fall if we set off now we'll reach the docks in time and hopefully we'll be able to sneak onto one of the ships." Baelfire stepped away and looked around hoping his father hadn't arrived home just yet because he knew he's be right on their trail. He clutched Emma's hand and pulled her deeper into the woods knowing the way to the docks quite well because of odd jobs his father had asked him to do.

At first they walked in silence all that could be heard were the birds in the trees and the animals roaming about the woods. Emma looked around curiously she had never been this far into the woods and it was a little scary but exciting. When they eventually reached the docks it was crowded by people making deals and selling items and a few drunken men.

Baelfire took a deep breath willing himself to act confident because these kind of people could smell fear and that's that when you should really be scared. As they walked along the peer he spotted a tall ship with a bearded man pacing back and fourth.

"This is the start of our adventure." Bae whispered pulling her towards the ship trying to keep out of sight of the crew. Just as they were about to board the ship somebody grabbed their arms.

"Where do you think you two are going?" The voice spoke calmly sending a chill down their spines.

"We want to get away from this land." The man gave a smile shaking his head and walking around to face them.

"So you decided to be stowaways on my ship?" The older man kept his left hand firmly on his sword just encase there was any trouble.

"I will work if I have to but we have to go." Baelfire knew this wasn't going to be easy bargaining with a pirate or it wasn't wise.

"I have my crew already I am not in need of any extra's." He waved his hand signaling his crew who were listening with smirks on their faces. "Do you think I have not come across runaways before? Who are very eager to leave or make a bargain?" Emma gulped feeling her heart hammering in her chest, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Do you even know who I am?" Baelfire looked the pirate up and down then shook his head.

"Black Beard of course and by the look of your little friends clothes she is from a very rich family."

She gave him a worried look trying her hardest to shrug the heavy hand off her shoulder.

"We are just peasants from a little village with hardly any money." Baelfire lied hoping to fool the pirate. He looked around trying to spot something to use to help them get away.

"Then if that is so I shall make you walk the plank for even wasting my time."

Baelfire quickly leaped forward and grabbed a sweeping brush from the floor; gripping it in his hand he struck the black beard and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Run." He dropped the brush and they both dashed down the peer and into the crowded street never looking back. Both tired from running they slipped into a side street and stopped trying to catch their breath. Emma looked over at him and began to laugh feeling all the fear disappear. Soon Baelfire joined in hoping that the pirate hadn't followed them or sent his crew.

"I'm sorry." He whispered taking both of her hands. "I will find a way promise." Emma smiled and kissed his cheek what they didn't notice was a shadowy figure moving towards them until it was to late.

"Did you children really think it was possible to out run a pirate?" The man spoke his breath smelt of rum. "I spotted you back there with black beard and though it was quite foolish what you did." Baelfire stepped in front of Emma recognizing the man's accent from somewhere.

"What do you want?" The man laughed and held up a silver hook."Give me one good reason why I should not hand you in to Black Beard?"

Baelfire stared up at him into his eyes realizing that it was the very pirate who stole his mother away. "You knew my mother." He whispered causing the pirate to step back.

"I have been with many woman I can't say I keep a tab." The pirate known as Hook gave a smirk trying not to let on that he knew the boy. "And may I might add what a pretty girl you have there with you." Emma shivered slightly wrapping her arms around herself. "I would not have brought her to these parts, lad, that was a very bad idea". Baelfire stepped in front of her so he couldn't make contact or even take her. "If you tell me the deal you were willing to make with black beard then maybe I can help." He stared at him for a long second not really trusting the pirate.

"We would rather walk the plank." Baelfire spat causing Hook to let out a laugh.

"Oh that can be arranged lad and I think I do remember your mother, you remind me of her very much." He leaped forward and punched the pirate hard in the face then went to grab Emma's hand. Hook recovered quickly and stepped in front of them. "Mr Smee!" He shouted keeping his eyes on the boy and girl. A moment later and a round man came rushing towards them along with two other men. "It would seem we have two new crew members for my ship, take them away." Hook grabbed hold of the Baelfire's arm and pulled him along while Emma was taken by one of the other men.

"But sir we don't have a ship. Black Beard stole it."

Hook glared at the other man. "Yes but I wasn't going to tell them that." Mr Smee looked at him sheepishly and went silent. "I plan to steal my ship back but for now I will settle for another and it looks like there are plenty to choose from." Hook marched towards the nearest ship hoping to make a quick get away. Each crew member boarded the ship and began untying the ropes that bound it to the harbor and it wasn't long before they were moving.

"It's a pirate's life for you now, mates." Hook shoved Baelfire forward and moved towards the wheel steering them out of the harbor and towards the ocean. Emma stood near the edge of the boat staring over the edge wondering what was to come. This was one big scary adventure for her but at least she got to spend it with her love. She smiled and turned to find Baelfire there beside her trying to keep out of the crew's way for now.

"I love you." He whispered looking into her eyes.

Emma smiled and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you too."

Hook stood at the wheel watching the exchange with a knowing look on his face. Had he made the right decision, he did want revenge on Rumplestiltskin after all and what better way by taking his son.


End file.
